


Chained

by cheshirekitt



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, PWP, Smut, enjoy the filth, it's a little non conish at the start so warnings for that my dears!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirekitt/pseuds/cheshirekitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I tried to keep the gender for the reader as ambiguous as possible but at some point during the story it is implied the reader has a dick for reasons of I wanted to use certain dialogue lines! Though you can 100% ignore them dears!</p>
<p>You live in Gravity falls and you're sure your co-worker who you've had a big crush on for ages is possessed....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chained

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkeletonHusbands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHusbands/gifts).



> Worked on this for a friend of mine on Tumblr. Expect more depravity at some point!
> 
> (Side note! I attempted to keep the characters gender as ambiguous as possible though they do have a dick if only because oh words I wanted to use. Also I gave the character a nickname -bluebird- in reference to the fact that Bill usually calls people by the names they’d be in the book like Pine tree or Shooting star.

You are an ordinary person living in Gravity Falls. You’ve lived there all your life and have attended school there as well. You are currently working a job and you’ve had an unrequited love for a co-worker for a long time now (you knew them in your school days too so it’s even worse) and because of your crush for this person you’ve been noticing that things seem a little off lately. They’ve been smiling a lot more at other people and especially you and whilst you’re ecstatic that they are… The smile doesn’t seem to meet their eyes. 

It’s been a month now and you’re the only one who can tell that your co-worker is not really your co-worker. Strange things happen in Gravity Falls and you’re not even sure if your co-worker is human any more but what you do know is that they seem to have taken an interest in you exclusively if the smiles and passing glances have anything to say for it.

In the third month it makes its move. You’ve taken to calling them an it now because you’re not too sure on the creatures real identity and angering the creature just because it looks male doesn’t appeal to you. It corners you in a storage cupboard and presses you up against the wall. You feel something against your leg. Definitely male. “Can I help you?” you ask, face flushed even though you know this creature isn’t really your crush from all this time, the thought of them getting hard over you stirs something inside of you as you’re pressed up against the wall in this small room. “As a matter of fact, you can.” it says, giving you no time to react as it forces a bruising kiss upon you. 

You try to push them away but they’re clearly much stronger than you, you can do nothing to stop them at this point. Fighting the kiss takes effort, you struggle to remember that this is not the person who you loved for so long as they bite at your lips - drawing blood and leaving cuts that you’ll not be able to explain later on - and force their tongue into your mouth so violently fast you almost choke on it. The creature, whatever it is, seems amused by this. Just as you’re beginning to not fight back any more (there’s no point to it) they stop. “See you later bluebird.” It…no, he, says to you as he lets you go and saunters out the room, leaving you panting against the wall.

This carries on for two weeks, it becomes a dance of rough clashes of the mouth. On days you fight back against him the creature almost seems to punish you worse or to be gentler depending upon it’s own mood. You’ve had a day where you fought back and tried to strangle you into submission and on another day it rewarded you with your pathetic attempts at self defence by lapping gently at the many cuts it’s left all over your mouth. You don’t know what it wants with you but you’re certain it craves chaos.

You’ve learned now though that not fighting it gets you better rewards. On days you kiss it back with equal passion the creature rewards you with soft sounds of contentment and on really rare days (the ones you’re especially vocal on) the creature might be nice enough to answer questions. You’ve learned it’s name is Bill and that it is a demon simply possessing your former co-worker but that’s all it has answered. It won’t tell you why it’s going after you. But most importantly on those days, it leaves your mouth alone and trails kisses down to your neck. 

You still have marks.

It’s about the usual time for Bill to seek you out and abuse you only they haven’t yet. In fact you can’t even see them any more and for a while you think you’re ok with this fact, you do your job and everything seems fine. But then you’re forced to go to the same storage room you’ve been visiting all this time to get yourself some new equipment and the moment you step in it hits you like a slap to the face. You feel itchy now, like a drug user without their fix only yours can walk around on two legs and isn’t easy to find. Whilst you’re distracted with your thoughts and hand sneaks up behind you and covers your eyes whilst another cups between your legs. Before they even speak you know who it is. 

“Miss me bluebird?” a harsh whisper sounds so close to your ear causing you to shiver.

You feel hot at the feeling of his breath up against your ear and the palm against your crotch and then he gives you real reason to feel like that. A tongue darts out to caress your ear, inhumanly sharp teeth nibbling ever so lightly on it as he digs his palm in between your legs even harder, and at this point with your loss of sight and strength from your body leaving you - you know by now it’s impossible to fight back and this is just becoming so familiar to you by now that you don’t want to fight back anyway, you want to be rewarded - you find yourself losing control. A weak moan escaping your scarred lips as you give in to the sensation.

But then he moves his interest from his ear to your neck and that’s when it all goes downhill (or uphill depending upon just when you think about this memory) as your breath begins to hitch when you feel the teeth against your skin. “Sing for me bluebird.” Bill whispers almost like a command and for a few seconds you don’t understand what he means. 

Then he bites down. Hard.

The sound you make is somewhere between a scream and a moan and whilst personally you feel in a lot of pain from it, something between your legs gives away that you’re not entirely hating this. “That a phone in your pocket or are you just enjoying yourself?” the demon taunts, amusement in his tone. He rubs a little through your clothing and laps at your neck more as you keep ‘singing’ for him when suddenly…

He stops.

Your mind is blank and it takes you a few moments to realize that Bill isn’t even in the room any more never mind touching you and you almost whimper at the loss of everything that was the other man. You begin to wonder what on earth is wrong with you that you’d get off on that and try to compose yourself. Over the rest of the day you try to convince yourself it will never happen again and that you won’t continue to seek out Bills company.

A few weeks go by and it’s far too late to save yourself. Bill has corrupted you in ways you didn’t know you could be tainted. He has a set time and place he requires you to meet him and like the obedient little thing you’ve become, you meet him. Every. Time. Sometimes he surprises you with different times and locations just to keep you on edge. You’ve been in both bathrooms, panting to his whims and you’ve almost been discovered several times. But you’ve never actually properly removed clothes or done anything more than touch.

Until now.

You’re working after hours and so is he. You’re shaking with need for whatever the demon will give you, you didn’t have work the day before so you can’t even think about anything else but the demon. You’re already turned on and all you’ve done is think about the other. At this point you’re pretty sure you’re desperate to just feel the others touch and would do anything to do so.

Before you even realize what you’re doing, you’ve already walked to the usual meeting place and find him waiting in there for you even though you swore he was just in the same room as you doing work a few moments ago. But it doesn’t surprise you any more. “Hello bluebird, your look a little hot under the collar there, something got you bothered?” he asks rather amused with a raise of an eyebrow. You’ve noticed over time that the appearance of the man you once knew as your co-worker has been gradually changing. Hair that was once dark brown turning into blonde and the old style and colour of clothes they once wore are no more. Bill is wearing a black and golden ensemble today and something about it chills you to the bone. 

He saunters up to you and cups your chin “You know,” he begins, eyes glancing down to your inner thighs “I could take care of that for you, all you have to do is let me in.” Just feeling his touch excites you and makes your legs weak and your throat close up. You nod in acceptance but he draws his hand back, tutting at you and waving his finger back and fourth “Ah, ah, ah bluebird, you’ve gotta speak up or I won’t know what you want.” You’re so desperate at this point, all you want is that hand to come back so you swallow and look directly in his eyes.

“Please.”

You manage to pathetically utter that single word but it seems to be enough for the demon as he chuckles at you madly and his eyes glow blue, like fire. For a brief moment you wonder what you've just done but then your legs give out and all you see is blackness. You wake much later, blindfolded and tied to a shelving unit via what you can only guess to be a belt and judging by the cool breeze you’re feeling you’re clearly naked. 

“You’re awake.” Bill asks from somewhere behind you apparently quite surprised at this fact. “Oh well, we can begin the show sooner then.” You begin to wonder what he means when you feel wingers caress your back and for a moment you relax into the gentle touch until you feel nails dig into your skin and trail down your back towards your ass. You arch into the touch, shivering and moaning at the burning feeling it leaves. Upon getting to your ass his hands leave you for a brief moment before you feel a sharp burn on one cheek and you let out a scream. It doesn't register until moments later that he just slapped you there. This goes on for a few minutes, starting at the top with the scratching and then ending with the slap. You’re losing your mind at the over stimulation when you feel something press against you.

You gasp as something forces it’s way into yourself and you almost come undone. The demon grips your hips tight enough to bruise and slams into you violently, not bothering to wait for you to get used to it before repeatedly thrusting away. Bill tells you to sing for him and you do it so quickly and willingly it almost frightens you. You scream as your vision becomes white and you orgasm, the man not far behind as you feel something fill you up.

Much later after he’s done with you for good (it takes a few rounds, some he initiated and some you begged for whilst crying) he unties the blindfold and the bindings and cleans you up. For all you are but a plaything to this demon, he clearly looks after his toys. He is dressed before you and he goes to leave the room but not before turning towards you with a smirk “You’re mine now.” he says lustfully, tongue licking at his teeth before he leave the room, door left open.

You sit there naked and a mess on the floor of this storage room and in the distance you hear laughter echo down the halls. You know and you hope that this will not be the last you see of Bill.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please do let me know what you think of it!


End file.
